1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current sensor for measuring a current to be measured that is conducted through a current line, and relates to, for example, a current sensor equipped with a magnetic detector element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of technologies for driving motors in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like, since relatively large currents are handled, a current sensor is desirable that is capable of contactlessly measuring a large current. As such a current sensor, a current sensor has been proposed that detects a change in a magnetic field occurring owing to a current to be measured, using a plurality of magnetic sensors.
The current sensor includes a substrate, in which a cutout is provided so as to be headed from an outer edge portion to a central portion, and a plurality of magnetic sensors circularly provided on the substrate with the central portion of the substrate serving as the center thereof. In a current sensor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-107972, a current to be measured is measured on the basis of the total value of output signals individually output from magnetic sensors owing to an induction magnetic field from the current to be measured that is conducted through a current line.